Always Be My Baby II
by LukeNLorelaifanatic
Summary: Sequel to Always Be My Baby.
1. Genes

**A/N: **Well, here it is. The sequel. I was a little disappointed that I got so few reviews on my last chapter. I worked for days on it. But, this story is dedicated to:** Kylie1403, beckybear, xlostangelx, Christi06, Gilmoregrl519, RogueHoney, JJSoulmatesLL, Julia, froschpapperl, and sarahb2007 **for being the only ones to review the my last chapter. Thank you guys! Oh, and you have sarahb2007 to thank. She's the one who gave me the idea for this fic. And for all those Rory/Jess fans out there, I'm going to try and put more of them in here.

-----

"Mommy." a little voice said.

Lorelai was sleeping peacefully when she felt someone climb onto the bed and begin jumping up and down. Lorelai opened one eye and looked at the clock on the nightstand beside her. Six-thirty a.m.

"Ugh, not now, honey. Let mommy sleep for a little bit longer, mkay?" she mumbled.

"Mommy, wake up!"

Lorelai covered her head with her pillow to drown out the sounds, but she knew well enough that she would lose this battle just like she did every morning. She felt the pillow being tugged out from under the arm she was holding it with and little hands begin to shake her.

"Fine, you win. I'm up, I'm up." Lorelai sighed in defeat, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I swear, you and your sister definitely did not get this early bird gene from me. I put complete and total blame for that on your father."

Will smiled at winning victory once again and jumped off the bed. He grabbed his mothers arm and pulled at it.

"Come on, mommy. Me and Lauren are hungry." he said.

"All right, all right. Take a chill pill. I'm coming. Let mommy get dressed and I'll be down there in a minute."

"Ok." Will said and headed out of the room.

Lorelai climbed out of bed, got ready, and walked down the stairs and into the twins room.

"Ok you two, lets get you dressed and ready." she said, walking over to the closet and picking out their outfits. "Will, you first so I can do your sisters hair."

Will put down his crayon he had been coloring with and went to go sit on his bed. Lorelai pulled his pajama top off, replacing it with a blue tshirt and then did the same with his bottoms, replacing them with khaki shorts. Then she put on his sock and shoes and tied them.

"Ok, your done."

"Can I go watch cartoons?" he asked.

"Yes, but not for long. We're going to go eat here in a minute and meet your sister and Jess."

"Ok." Will said, walking out of the room and into the living room.

Lorelai walked over to Lauren and began to dress her. She pulled a white top over her head and then a navy blue dress over it. She put on her shoes and then grabbed the brush beside her. She brushed through Lauren's dark, curly mane of hair and put it half up, tying a blue ribbon in it.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." Lauren said, grabbing a book off her bed.

Lorelai took her hand and together they walked out of the room.

"Let's go, Will. Turn the tv off." she said.

Will obeyed and then walked towards her. Lorelai walked them to the car, then strapped them into their carseats before climbing into the drivers seat.

xox

"I hate you." Lorelai said as she walked into Luke's.

"Daddy!" the twins shouted and ran to him.

"Hey." he said, smiling as they hugged his legs, being careful not to drop the coffee pot he was holding. "Look at it this way." he said to his wife. "At least you don't need an alarm clock anymore. You have you own personal one. Two of them, actually."

Lorelai glared at him. "I need coffee, then I'll feel better."

"Is coffee your answer to everything?" he asked her.

"Hmm." she pretended to think. "Yup, just about."

Luke shook his head as Lorelai went to go sit down at her usual seat at the counter. She picked the twins up, setting them down in seats beside her.

"I'm hungry, daddy." Lauren said.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Oatmeal!" she said happily.

"Me too." Will said.

"Who are these kids and where did they come from?" Lorelai asked.

"They're our kids and they came out of you." Luke told her.

"Yes, but, their ways are so foreign. Why did they inherit your early morning gene and eating habits?"

"They have some of your eating habits, too."

"Mommy, can I have some coffee?" Lauren asked.

"See, right there." Luke pointed out. "And, no, Lauren. You're not getting coffee."

"Oh, come on, Luke. One cup is not going to hurt her." Lorelai prodded.

"I am not giving our three year old daughter death in the form of liquid. I want her to remain healthy. Something that you aren't too good at staying yourself."

"Hey!" she said in mock offense. "I am, too, healthy."

"With all the junk food and coffee you consume, not nearly as healthy as you could be." he retorted. "I think I'll give you some oatmeal as well."

"No! Please, anything but that!" she said dramatically.

Just then, they heard the bell above the diner door jingle.

"Mom, hey." Rory said.

Lorelai turned around and saw her oldest daughter and Jess walking up to them.

"My angel! The only one who inherited all of mommy's great genes." Lorelai said to her.

"What is she talking about?" Rory asked Luke.

"She's just being a drama queen. She's mad because the twins eat the stuff I do and wake up early like I do." he told her.

"Ohh, I see. Yeah, that is a bit weird. But, I guess that's because I'm the opposite of them."

"In some ways, yes." Lorelai said. "They did inherit the smartness I passed down to you, though."

"That's true. They do read like I do." Rory agreed. "But, mom, kids can't inherit genetics from just one person."

"Please, let's save the smart talk for later. It's early and my brain isn't up to it's full function yet. Probably because I haven't gotten my coffee!" she yelled to Luke, who was currently in the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." he called back.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Lorelai said.

"Nothing really. Not much happens at the crack of dawn." he said.

"Hi Jess." Will said.

"Hey kid. What's up?" he asked, walking over and ruffling his hair.

"Are we going to go to the park today?" he asked.

"You bet. As soon as we get done eating, we'll leave."

"Thanks again you guys for taking them. I have a meeting today and Luke's got some things to take care of here at the diner."

"It's no problem, mom. What better way to spend a Saturday than with your little siblings?" Rory asked.

"Hmph." Lorelai laughed. "You wouldn't be saying that if you were still a fifteen year old girl and had to tag your little brother and sister along with you everywhere you went."

"Rory, you don't love us?" Lauren asked, referring to her mothers comment.

"What? No! Of course I love you guys, Lauren. Don't listen to mom." Rory said. "Look what you did?" she said, glaring at her mother.

Rory picked Lauren up and sat down in her seat, placing Lauren in her lap. Lorelai smiled and looked at her two daughters. They were opposite as night and day, but just as similar, too. They both had blue eyes and brown hair, although, Lauren's hair was curly as opposed to Rory's straight hair. Lauren was outgoing and vivacious, whereas Rory had been shy and quiet at her age. But, then, Lauren loved to read, just as Rory had. She was also very smart for her age.

Will and Rory were more alike than Rory and Lauren. They shared the same eyes and color hair. But, Will's hair was more like Lauren's, curly. But, his hair wasn't as curly as his twin sisters was. He was a little more timid and shy like Rory, and he was into reading as well. Granted, he was only three, so him and his sister could only read simple books.

The past three years had flown by fast for Lorelai and Luke. It was as if one minute they were living in 2006, feeding babies and changing diapers, and then they turn around and it's May of 2009 and their two little babies were now two toddlers. Much had happened in the past three years. Rory had graduated Yale with Magna Cum Laude and started her career as a journalist for the The Hartford Courant. Rory thought she had wanted to go and see the world, but she soon found out how hard that actually was. So, she decided that she'd stay close to home. She was one of the best reporters of The Hartford Courant. Lorelai was definitely proud of her.

Jess had published his second book in early 2007 and has since then opened his own publishing company with a few friends of his. Him and Rory still lived together in their little apartment. Things seemed to be going really well for the two of them. Christopher had contacted her once since she told them to leave them alone. He had told her that him and Sherry were back together, but he was moving to France. Rory didn't really care all that much. Although, it did hurt her to know that he was there for his second daughter when he had never been there for her. But, Luke was her dad and that was that. She was happy with what she had.

Since 2006, Kirk had married Lulu and finally moved out of his mothers house. He still acted like a five year old, though. Liz and T.J. had had a baby girl on April 17, 2007 and named her Samantha, Sam or Sammie for short. Sam had now entered the terrible two's phase and was into hitting, biting, and throwing fits. But, other than that, she was a sweet girl.

Lane had gotten married to Zach and her and her band were still going at it. They had become quite popular. Paris had gone onto medical school and her and Rory still kept in touch. Things between Lorelai and Emily still remained smooth, much to their pleasure. The past three years had been crazy, but enjoyable.

"Ok, what would everyone like?" Luke asked, getting out his pencil and notepad.

"Ok, the twins will have oatmeal."

"With cimonnin (remember, they are three. Cinnamon is hard to pronounce.. even for me... and I'm 15. Sad, I know) in it!" Lauren piped in.

"With cinnamon in it." Lorelai added. "I, however, would like pancakes and bacon, and the coffee I still have yet to get."

Luke rolled his eyes. "All right. I'll get your coffee." he told her. "What about the two of you?"

"French toast for me." Rory said. "Oh, and coffee!"

"I'll have waffles." Jess said. "And orange juice."

Luke nodded and wrote down the orders then poured two cups of coffee for Rory and Lorelai, and three cups of orange juice for Lauren, Will, and Jess.

"Finally! I have been reunited with the love of my life!" Lorelai said, picking up the mug of coffee and taking a long sip.

Luke looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, ok, the second love of my life." she said.

Luke's eyebrows were still raised.

"Aw, come on. You know I love you and the kids. Coffee is just one of the many loves I have." she said.

"Uh huh." he said before heading to the back.

"I feel disowned." Rory said, putting on a fake pout.

"Aw, don't feel bad, honey. You'll find a new mommy soon." she said.

Rory hit Lorelai playfully on the arm and Lorelai laughed.

"Rory's getting a new mommy?" Will asked.

"No, babe, I was just teasing." Lorelai said.

Luke came out with the food a few minutes later and they all began to eat while they chatted happily. Once they were done, Rory and Jess took Will and Lauren's hands and said their goodbyes.

"I want both of you to be good for you sister and Jess, you hear?" Lorelai told the twins.

"We will, mommy." Lauren said, hugging her goodbye.

Lorelai hugged and kissed the twins goodbye and then hugged Rory.

"I'll see you guys later." she said.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." the twins called.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Rory said, Jess waved and then the four of them headed out of the diner and to the park.

"Ugh, I better get to the Inn now." Lorelai said.

"Ok, see you later." Luke said, kissing her goodbye.

"Bye babe." she said and walked out.

-----

**A/N:** Ok, I know that it doesn't seem like I know where I'm going with this, but I do. I'm not sure how everyone will like it, though. Usually sequels are never as good as the originals. But, I thought I'd give it a shot. I hoped you liked this chapter. It wasn't really anything, but it'll all run together eventually.


	2. Quality time with my siblings

"Sookie," Lorelai called, coming into the kitchen. "coffee."

"You didn't have any this morning?" Sookie asked, stiring her sauce she was going to be using for the ducks.

"Only one cup. Luke took more than long enough to even pour me some."

"Why didn't you just pour you some yourself?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No can do. Ever since the twins learnt to walk, he won't let be behind the counter anymore. He says if they see me going behind there, they might follow and then an accident could happen and he doesn't want that."

"Hm." Sookie said, shaking her head yes. "That's reasonable."

Sookie passed Lorelai a cup and Lorelai took it and poured coffee into it. She took a long, grateful sip. The Inn's coffee would never be as good as Luke's coffee was, but, it still did the trick.

"So, what time is the meeting?" Sookie asked.

"12:30."

"Got it."

xox

"Ok, what flavor do you want?" Rory asked her little brother and sister.

"Triple chocolate fudge!" Lauren said.

"I want want Napoleon Dynamite!" said Will.

Rory and Jess laughed.

"Ok, we'll have triple chocolate fudge, neapolitan, cappuccino chocolate chunch, and rocky road." Rory told Taylor.

The four of them were currently inside Taylor's Sodda Shoppe ordering ice cream. Jess suggested some ice cream to cool them down from being out in the heat all morning. Taylor got them their ice creams and handed them over. Jess wrapped the cones in a napkin and passed them over to his cousins.

"Thank you, Jess." Lauren told him.

"You're welcome." he said and then passed Will his cone before taking his own.

Rory licked her cappuccino chocolate chunk to keep it from melting as they made their way outside. She was enjoying spending time with her siblings. She didn't get to do it often. Jess was happy to be with them, too. He'd never been a kid kind of person, but he loved the twins. Also, he had a little sister now, so kids were starting to grow on him.

"Hey, do you guys want to go visit grandma and grandpa?" Rory asked them.

Both twins nodded their heads, still working on their ice creams. Rory and Jess took them to Jess's car and strapped them into their carseats, which Lorelai had let them borrow for the day.

xox

The four of them stood outside of the Gilmore mansion, waiting for the door to open.

"Hello." a maid said.

"Hi, we're here to see Emily and Richard Gilmore. We're their grandkids." Rory told the new maid.

The maid opened the door wider to let them in. Rory, Jess, and the twins walked inside and made their way into the living room.

"Rory, hello. This is a suprise." Richard said, getting up and hugging her.

"Yes, Rory, we didn't know you were coming. Come in. Sit, sit." Emily ushered.

They all took a seat at the couch.

"Well, hello, you two." Richard said, talking to the twins. "Come here."

The twins walked over to their grandpa and he picked them up, setting them on each knee.

"I'm watching Will and Lauren for mom today and we thought we'd swing by and say hello."

"Well, we are happy you did." Emily said smiling. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine grandma, thank you."

"And you, Jess?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Emily."

"So, what have the four of you been up to today?"

"We went to the park." Will said.

"And got ice cream." Lauren added.

"Sounds like you've guys have had a fun time." Emily said.

"So, Jess, how's your publishing company coming along?" Richard asked.

"Excellent. Business is great." he told him.

"We read your latest article in the paper, Rory. You are an marvelous writter, I must say." Emily complimented.

"Thank you, grandma." she said, smiling.

"I want to write like Rory and Jess." Lauren told them.

"I'm sure you would make a magnificent writter, Lauren." Richard said.

"I'm want to go to Yale." Will piped in.

"You keep that dream up, William. Yale is a wonderful school." Emily said, proud of her grandchildren.

Rory had been a big influence on Lauren and Will. They wanted to be exactly like their big sister. Rory was happy that her little brother and sister looked up to her. It made her feel powerful to know that she had such an impact on two three year olds. When she was little, her one and only hero was her mother.

They all chatted for a while and then Rory and Jess decided to head back to Stars Hollow to get the twins home. They said their goodbyes and left the house.

xox

"Hey, you guys." Lorelai said when Rory walked through the door.

"Hey mom." Rory said.

"Hey Lorelai." Jess greeted.

Will and Lauren went over to their mother and sat on each side of her on the couch.

"Hi mommy." they said.

"Hey, you two. I missed you guys today." she said, wrapping her arms around them.

"We had fun. Jess and Rory got us ice cream."

"And we went to visit grandma and grandpa." Will told her.

"Did you? Sounds like you guys had a good time. Were you good?"

"They were great." Jess said.

"Gave us no trouble at all."

"Did they fight?"

"Not once."

"Yeah, well, lets hope it stays that way."

"Well, we gotta go, mom. We'll see you next Friday." Rory said.

"All right, babe. Bye. Thank you both for doing this."

"No problem." Jess told her. "See you later."

Lorelai waved bye as her daughter and nephew left the house. Then, she turned her attention to her two youngest.

"Ok, lets get you two bathed and then daddy should be home to make dinner." she said.

She got up, took them to the bathroom, and gave them a bath. By the time she had gotten them into their pj's, she heard Luke come in.

"Hey, I'm home." he shouted.

"We'll be down in a second." she shouted back.

She took the twins hands and headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to find Luke already starting dinner.

"Whatcha making?" Lorelai asked.

"Spaghetti." he replied, beginning to brown the meat.

"Sounds good." she said.

"So, did you two have fun today?" he asked the twins.

"Yup. We got ice cream and saw grandma and grandpa." Will told his dad.

"Were you good?"

"Mhmm." Lauren said, nodding.

"You didn't decide to play hide and seek and run off, did you, Lauren?" he asked, eyeing his daughter.

"No, I didn't." she replied, innocently.

"Lauren." he said sternly.

"I didn't, daddy, I pwomise."

"Good. Remember what your mom and I told you about doing that."

A few months ago, Luke and Lorelai had been one of the towns festivals with the twins. They had told both of them to stay near and not to leave their site. Well, Lauren decided to do otherwise.

xox

_It was the beginning of March and Stars Hollow was having its Spring Festival. Lorelai, Luke, and the twins were walking through the town square when Sookie, Jackson, Davey, and Lacey came over to them._

_"Hey." Sookie said._

_"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said, smiling at her friend. "What are you guys up to?"_

_"Oh nothing, just checking this out." Sookie said, looking around at everything that was going on._

_"You didn't give Davey too much cotton candy this time, did you?" _

_"No, I think we learned our lesson the first time." Jackson told her._

_"Lorelai." Luke said._

_"Huh?" she asked._

_"Where's Lauren?" he asked her._

_"She's right..." Lauren looked to her left to find her daughter missing. "Oh my God! Where'd she go?" she asked, starting to panic._

_"I don't know. One minute she was standing next to me, the next she's gone." Luke said, starting to panic as well._

_"Will," Lorelai said, looking at her son who was holding her hand. "Did you see where your sister went?"_

_"Over there, mommy." he said, pointing towards the Gazebo. "But, then she went somewheres else." _

_"Oh God." Lorelai said, looking around frantically. "Sookie, watch Will, will you?" she asked._

_"Sure. No problem." Sookie asked, concerned as well._

_Luke and Lorelai searched the town square frantically, trying to find their daughter. Lorelai was about to dissolve into tears, when she heard Luke._

_"Lauren!" he shouted, and ran into the direction of his daughter. He snatched her up and held her until Lauren took her from him._

_"Lauren, don't you ever scare mommy like that again! You hear?" she asked, hugging her daughter close._

_"I'm sorry, mommy. I was just playing hide and seek." she said._

_Lorelai let out a breath of relief and wiped away a falling tear. _

_"No more hide and seek unless you tell us first, ok?" Luke said, putting his hand on the side of her head._

_"Ok, daddy." she said._

_After that, Luke and Lorelai decided to call it a day and head home. Enough excitement had gone on for them._

xox

After dinner, Lorelai and Luke put the twins down to bed after reading them a story.

"You guys let mommy sleep in tomorrow, ok? You can wake up your dad." she told them.

"They won't need to. I still have a diner to run, you know? I'll be awake before they are." Luke told her.

"One of these days. You just wait." she said.

Luke laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, goodnight you two." Luke said, and bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"Night daddy." she said.

"Night Will." Lorelai said, tucking him in and kissing his cheek.

"Night mom."

Luke and Lorelai switched places and said goodnight to their kids before turning the light out and walking upstairs. It was still early, concidering they put the twins to bed at nine. So, they decided to watch tv before nodding off themselves.

-----

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter two. It'll be a few chapters until the story finally gets to its point. But, never fear, that time will come eventually. You guys are probably hating me, wanting to know where I'm getting at, huh? lol Thanks for all the reviews in the first chapter. And, remember, Lacey is Sookie and Jackson's daughter. When I wrote Always Be My Baby, I wasn't sure what they named her, so I called her Lacey.


	3. Sibling rivalry

Lorelai was on the phone with her linen supplier, arguing with him about the delivery she was supposed to have come in today.

"No, Sean, I need the order in today... We have a wedding coming up in two days!... Yes, I understand that there was a problem with the order, but these people are paying good money and expect to have those damn table cloths."

Just then, Lauren and Will came running out of Lorelai's office and up to her. Lauren began tugging at her mothers skirt.

"Mommy!" she whined. "Mommy, Will took my dolly gwandma gave me and bwoke her!"

"She took my glove and ball!" Will defended himself.

Lorelai sighed, motioning them to quiet down and that she was on the phone.

"Mommy said not to play baseball in her office," Lauren argued back.

Will shoved Lauren and she started shoving him back. Lorelai put a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and used her other to seperate the two fighting children.

"Both of you stop it now. Mommy's trying to work. Let me finish this conversation and then we'll settle this, ok?" she said.

_"Lorelai? Are you there?"_

"Yes, Sean, I'm here... Yes, ok, thank you. Yeah, tomorrow morning will be fine. Ok, bye," she hung up and then looked down at her two kids who were currently having a glaring contest. "Ok, now, what happened?"

Both Lauren and Will started talking at the same time, trying to get their side of the story heard first. Lorelai bent down and put a finger to both of their mouths, silencing them.

"My office, now. March," she told them, putting a hand on each of their backs and leading them into her office. Once she got there, she saw various broken pieces of the porcelain doll her mother had bought Lauren for her birthday strewn all over the floor. "What is this?"

"See mommy! He bwoke my doll," Lauren said, pointing an accusing finger at her twin brother.

"William Lucas Danes, why did you do that?" she asked him sternly, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at her son.

"She took away my ball and glove!" he shot at her.

"Will, you know well enough that you aren't supposed to play catch in here. One broken window is all I need. I regret allowing your father to give you that glove and ball in the first place. But, Lauren, you had no reason to take it away from him."

"But mommy, he's not supposed to play catch. You told him not to. I had to stop him."

"Next time tell me and I'll handle it, ok?"

"Ok mommy," Lauren said, looking sadly at the pieces of her doll.

"We'll go buy you a new doll after I get off work, hun."

"But Clara was my favorite."

"You know, I have a doll exactly like Clara at grandma's house. Would you like to keep her?"

"Really?" Lauren asked, her face brightening up.

"I have many dolls. I'll let you pick one out next time we go, how does that sound?"

"Thank you, mommy," she said, hugging her.

"You're welcome, babe. Now, Will, apologize to your sister."

"I'm sorry I broke your doll, Laurie," he said, hanging his head.

"Lauren, I want you to apologize, too."

"It's ok, Will. I'm sorry, too."

"Good, now go bug Michel while I clean this mess up, ok?"

They both nodded their heads and went running out the door to find Michel. Lorelai bent down and began gathering the shards of broken porcelain in her hand, throwing it away. At first, it had taken some time to get used to the twins fighting, having never of had to deal with it with Rory. It had been new to her and she hadn't been sure of how to handle it. Luke, who had fought multiple times with his sister as a kid, had a better idea of how to control the situation.

It had been a new thing to have learned something about kids from Luke. Luke, the one out of them both who had never raised a kid besides his nephew before. It had always been Lorelai giving Luke advice on parenting, not the other way around. But, boy was she glad that he had an idea of what to do when it had come to the twins first real fight.

Nowadays, she had more control of the situation. It wasn't as much trouble as before. Although, it wasn't entirely easy when her two kids chose to jump at each other's throats while she was working. That was only more stressful than usual. She always managed, though. And in time, it wasn't much of a problem.

The twins would always fight, she knew that. But, they were pretty good at keeping things on the down low. That, at least, she was grateful for. It was probably easier seeing as how they were both the same age. They couldn't pull the whole "I'm the oldest, so you have to do what I say" or "I'm the baby, so I always get what I want". They grew up together from day one, so they had more of a connection.

"Lorelai," said a very annoyed voice from behind.

Lorelai turned around to find Michel, who was holding the twins hands, glaring at her with a look of pure loath.

"Yes Michel?" she asked merrily.

"I think these belong to you," he said.

She looked at the twins, both of whom were grinning and holding back giggles. She tried to contain herself from laughing as well.

"Why, yes Michel, they do. Thank you for watching them for me," she smiled widely.

He let go of their hands and exited their room.

"What did you two do?" she asked the twins.

"We played double trouble!" Will said, pleased with himself.

Lorelai laughed, shaking her head slightly. Double trouble was the twins favorite game to play with Michel. They'd both approach him cautiously and plead him to play with them. Once he had given in, they'd start to name off games to play. While they played their game of choice, one of them would fein an accident and start to cry. While Michel tried to calm whichever twin was crying, the other would take off. Once Michel had calmed down the crying twin, he'd notice the other one was gone. He'd look around in all directions, trying to seek out the lost one and the other would take the opportunity to dash off.

The first time the twins had played this game, Lorelai had jokingly threatened Michel his job for losing her kids. Michel had taken her seriously, though, and panicked everytime Lauren and Will played this game. He'd get all worked up, searching every inch of the Inn for his boss' missing children.

The best part of it all was that the whole staff was apart of their little game. Whenever Michel would ask if they had seen Lauren or Will, they'd always point him in the wrong direction. They all had secretly said it was pay back for him trying to get them all fired for some reason or the other.

Sookie was the only one who occasionally gave in. She didn't like lying to people, and her being a bad lier didn't help the matter much, either.

"Ok," Lorelai said. "I think Michel got what he deserved today. You two stay in here until I get done, ok? We'll leave soon."

"Ok," they both replied, sitting at the little table Luke had built for them and picking up their crayons to color with.

Lorelai walked out of the office and back into the lobby.

xox

That night, Luke, Lauren, and Will were all in the backyard playing tee ball. Will was more into hitting the ball and Lauren was more into catching. Lorelai watched from the window as she made coffee. Will was wearing his blue helmet and Lauren her pink one. Luke was standing on the side coaching them along. Helping Will hold the bat right and Lauren learn to hold her glove in the right place.

Lorelai watched as Will hit the ball pretty forcefully, and then saw the ball fly right into Lauren's face. She immediately brought her hand to her cheek and started to cry. Lorelai rushed outside and over to her daughters side.

"Lauren, honey, are you ok?" she asked, moving Lauren's hand aside to check out her cheek.

"Mommy," she cried, hugging her mothers neck.

"Shh. You're fine," Lorelai soothed her, stroking her hair.

Will waked up to Lauren looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Laurie. I didn't mean to hit you."

Luke reached down and picked WIll up.

"It's ok, buddy. It was an accident. I think that's enough playing for one day. Let's go inside."

They all went inside and Lorelai got an ice pack to place on Lauren's red cheek. After Lauren's crying subsided, she bathed both the twins and got them ready for bed.

"You ok, Lauren?" Luke asked her, touching her cheek lightly where the ball had hit her.

"Am I going to have a black eye like the boy on The Sandlot?" she asked.

Luke laughed lightly, "No, you'll be fine. Plus, you didn't get hit in the eye."

"It hurts, daddy." she said.

"How can I make it better?"

"Can you kiss it?"

"Sure," he said, bending down and kissing her left cheek.

Lauren smiled and hugged her dad. Over near Will's bed, Lorelai was tucking him in.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to hurt Lauren."

"Oh, sweetie, I know you didn't."

"Will she be ok?"

"Babe, she's fine. Don't worry."

"Can we still play tee ball?"

"Of course you can. That was quite a swing you gave earlier."

"Daddy says when I get bigger I can play on a team," he said excitedly.

Lorelai smiled. "If you want to, then we can look into it."

Will smiled back and Lorelai kissed the top of his head. She got up and turned off the light and her and Luke walked upstairs to their bedroom.

"So Will wants to be on a team, huh?"

"Yeah, I think he'd be good at it. But, I think he should wait until he's a least five."

"Yeah, he's a little young now."

"I think Lauren inherited your athletic abilities. She's not much into sports."

Lorelai laughed. "No, but she sure does like to race with her brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Her and Will came running out of my office today screaming at the top of their lungs while I was on the phone with my linen supplier," she explained as she changed into one of Luke's flannels.

"What did they do?" Luke asked, already knowing that they must have done something wrong.

"Lauren took Will's glove and ball away from him, so Will snatched her doll away and threw it on the ground."

"The one your mom bought her?"

"Clara, yup. Although, Clara is Clara no more. She's gone on to dolly heaven. But, I'm letting her have one of the thousands of dolls my mother has kept put up on the shelves in my room."

"They won't be sitting on shelves anymore. Lauren's going to want to keep them all."

"Oh God, I hope not. Those dolls freaked me out when I was little. I don't see how she likes them. As a kid, I'd have nightmares that the dolls heads would spin around and they'd become possessed. I begged my mother to get rid of them all, but she said it was proper for a girl to have many dolls."

Luke laughed at her. "I know the feeling. Liz had dolls just like them. They scared the hell out of me. I can't exactly blame Will for breaking Clara. She probably freaked him out, too."

Lorelai climbed into bed next to Luke and pulled the covers over her. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't forget, I have that wedding at the Inn in two days, so you have to watch the twins."

"I know. I'm taking them to a baseball game here in the town."

"I'm sure they'll love that," she said.

"Yeah, they're both pretty excited. They love watching the games."

"Lauren may not like playing sports much, but she does love watching them."

"Which is good because it makes it easier on me when I have to figure out what to do with them. Seeing as how I'm not into dolls and tea parties and neither is Will."

"Well at least that I'm good at handling," she said, reaching over and turning out the light.

She layed back down and closed her eyes and both drifted off to sleep.

-----

**A/N:** Ok, right now I'm just trying to give you guys the feel of Luke and Lorelai being parents and how the twins interact. Just general family interactions and stuff. These first few chapters will pretty much be fillers, but soon enough I'll get to the real deal.

I know that getting hit with a tee ball doesn't hurt all that much because it is plastic, but keep in mind that to a three year old, it's a big deal. And it won't always be just dialouge in the chapters, either.

Sorry it took so long to update. I might have more time to now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Puppies and mommy time

Will and Lauren snuck into Lorelai's and Luke's room early Saturday morning. They were eager to wake their mother up once again, like they always did. They always enjoyed it. Lauren reached up and twisted the doorknob slowly before they both ran into the room.

"Wake up, mommy!" they both shouted and ran over to the bed, only to find that their mother was not there.

"Where is she?" Will asked.

Lauren looked around and then saw that the bathroom light was on. Just then, Lorelai walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai screamed, clutching her heart when she saw the twins standing in front of her. She hadn't seen them when she opened the door. "You guys scared me,"

"Why are you up, mommy?" Lauren asked.

"Mommy has to go to work early today, hun. You guys are going to hang out with daddy, remember?"

"Come with us, mommy. Pwease?" Will begged.

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't. We'll do something tomorrow, ok? Now, your mommy has to get ready. Breakfast will be ready soon, so why don't you guys go downstairs and watch cartoons until then," Lorelai told them, walking over to her closet and taking out the outfit she was going to wear today.

Will and Lauren both walked out of the room, downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Luke said. "I made some french toast. Are you hungry?"

"Why can't mommy pway with us today?" Lauren asked.

"Your mom has to work today, Lauren,"

"I don't want her to work," Will said.

"Guys, it's a very important day for your mom. She doesn't have much of a choice but to go. If she could stay home with us, she would. Come on, now. We'll have plenty of fun today and then later tonight, you guys can help me make dinner for her. Ok?"

The twins brightened up at that. They loved helping their dad cook. He didn't let them often, but every now and then he did. They didn't really do much but stir things. Usually he just had them do the desserts, like cookies.

"What are we going to make her?" Will asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll go shopping later and figure it out," Luke said, picking them up and setting them down in the chairs before placing their breakfast in front of them.

xox

An hour later, Lorelai came down the stairs and grabbed her purse and keys off of the coffee table. She walked over to the twins, who were on the floor playing Candy Land with Luke, and kissed them on the head.

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun with your dad," she told them.

"Bye mommy," they said at the same time.

Then, Lorelai walked over to Luke and kissed him goodbye.

"Call me if you need me, ok?"

"Your not going to eat breakfast?"

"I don't have time. I'm already running late,"

"You can't not eat, Lorelai,"

"I'll grab something at the Inn. I promise,"

"Alright. I'll see you later," he said, pecking her on the lips before she walked out of the door.

xox

Lorelai walked into the Inn, as soon as she did, Michel came up to her.

"We have an issue," he said in an annoyed French accent.

"What? I just stepped through the door. How can we already have and issue?" she asked. This was not the time to be handling issues. She hadn't even had coffee this morning.

"Sookie is having an issue with the menu,"

Sighing, Lorelai went into her office and set her things down and then made her way into the kitchen.

"Sookie, honey, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw a distraught Sookie.

"I completely forgot, Lorelai! The bride wanted crab cakes for the wedding and I completely forgot about it. I was too caught up in my own problems and now I've ruined a wedding!" she cried out.

"Sook, calm down," Lorelai said, rubbing her friends back and leading her to the chair and sitting her down. "What's going on with you? What problems?"

"It's... it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Sookie said, waving it off.

"Sweetie, come on. What's going on?"

"Jackson and I had a fight last night," Sookie said, sighing.

"What happened?"

"Well, Lacey's birthday is coming up, ya'know? And, well, Jackson wants to celebrate it with his family. I told him that you and I had already planned to have it here in town, but he isn't all for our idea. He wants us to fly to Virginia where his parents are and have it there. We did that last year, though. I want to plan her party this time. I love his family, but I don't have my real family around anymore. This town is the only family I've got. You're the only family I've got and this is where I want to have it,"

"Oh hun, don't worry. Jackson has always been a family man. You know that. I'm sure he'll let you plan the party," Lorelai said.

"I know, but he was so angry last night. He accused me of hating his family. He said I'm always trying to get out of family events. That's not true! We spent Christmas there, Davey's birthday, his parents anniversary,"

"Sookie, he just wants his kids to know their grandparents. He hates that you guys live so far from them. It was just a fight, things will look up,"

"I know they will, but I was so upset that I forgot about the crab cakes! I don't have time to prepare them for all the guest. The wedding is at two!"

"That's plenty of time to prepare them, Sookie. The reception isn't until three-thirty, anyways," Lorelai loved Sookie to death, but she could be a real drama queen at times.

"But, it's going to take forever to cook them and then it takes an hour to set up all the food and get it situated,"

"Ok, ok. Look, just do the best you can, ok? Make as many as you possibly can and if worse comes to worse, I'll just have my parents watch the kids and Luke can make some at the diner, alright?"

"Luke doesn't make them the way I do, though," she whined.

"I know, honey, but we're working on the clock here," Lorelai pointed out.

"Yeah, ok, it's fine. Thanks, Lorelai,"

"Anytime, Sook. Now, is there any coffee around?"

"Right over there. I just made a fresh pot before you came," Sookie said, pointing to the coffee pot on the counter.

"God bless you," Lorelai said, heading for the coffee pot and pouring some in a mug before taking a long sip. This was going to be a long day.

xox

"Daddy, can we go see mommy? I want to see mommy," Lauren asked. Luke was carrying her on his shoulders and holding Will's hand as they walked away from the baseball game.

"Lauren, I already told you, mommy has to work today," he told her.

Lauren had always been a daddy's girl, but Lauren's and Lorelai's relationship was somewhat similar to Lorelai's and Rory's. Lauren admired her mother and loved spending time with her. Will was close to his mother, as well, but spent more time with his dad seeing as he was a guy and liked to do guy things. Luke had been with the twins a lot the past few weeks because Lorelai had been preparing for the wedding the Inn was hosting. She went to work earlier and came home late. Most of her time, including the weekends, were spent at the Inn.

"I know, but I miss her. How come mommy's not around a lot?"

"Honey, she's just been busy with the wedding they're having today. Starting tomorrow, your mom won't be working as much and she'll spend lots of time with you guys,"

"I'm hungwy, daddy," Will said, looking up at his father.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat? What are you guys hungry for?"

"Pizza!" Will shouted.

"Oh, I want pizza, too," Lauren said, and then covered Luke's eyes with her hands.

"Lauren, don't do that. I can't see where I'm going,"

Lauren just laughed and kept her hands over Luke's eyes.

"Lauren, stop. I'm going to drop you,"

Lauren let go and then took Luke's hat off and put it on herself. Luke took her off his shoulders and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, daddy, look!" Lauren said, pointing to the center of town. "Puppies!"

"Can we get a dog, daddy?" Will asked.

"I think you better ask your mother about that,"

"Can we look? Pwease, daddy?" Lauren said, giving him the pout. Luke sighed. He hated that Lorelai taught her that.

"Alright, we can look, but let's go eat first,"

The three of them walked to the local pizza place and Luke orded for them. After they were done, Lauren and Will tugged Luke into the direction of the puppies.

"Slow down, guys. They aren't going anywhere,"

The twins let go of Luke's hands once they got closer and ran towards the caged dogs.

"Will! Lauren! Get back here," Luke shouted after them, making his way over to them.

"Daddy, look at this one," Lauren said, pointing to a golden retriever puppy.

"Can we get him, daddy?" Will asked.

"Actually, that's a her," an elderly lady said, standing behind them. "She was found not too far from here in an alley inside a box full of other puppies,"

"What's her name?" Lauren asked.

"Well, we haven't found a name for her, yet. We just found her two days ago. Are you three looking to adopt?"

"Oh, well, uh, not really," Luke said.

"Daddy, pwease? We'll be good, we pwomise," Will and Lauren begged.

Luke was having a hard time telling them no. He often had trouble turning the two of them down. He was a real softie when it came to his kids.

"You guys, we need to talk to mommy about this,"

"We can supwise her! We can buy a puppy and make her dinner," Will said.

Luke sighed. "Fine, we'll take her," he told the lady.

The lady smiled and had Luke fill out the adoption forms before putting a leash on the puppy and handing it to Luke.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the twins shouted and hugged Luke's legs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go take the puppy home and then go buy some stuff for it, ok?" he said, taking their hands and walking down the street and to their house.

They got home and Luke asked Babette if she didn't mind dog sitting while they went out to the pet store. After that, Luke piled them into the car and headed to Hartford. He only hoped that Lorelai would be ok with this.

xox

Lorelai was currently outside making sure everything was being put where it was supposed to be. It was an hour before the wedding and she was starting to get really stressed. These people were paying good money for this and if something went wrong, they would for sure be on her case.

After a few more minutes of setting up and directing people to the right places, she went inside to check on Sookie.

"Sookie, how are you holding up?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and finding platters of crab cakes all over the place. "Whoa. You must have killed every crab on the east coast,"

"My last batch is almost done," Sookie said, happy but half way hyperventilating.

"Shall I get the paper bag?" Lorelai asked, noticing this oncoming hyperventilation.

"No, no. I'll be fine. As long as this last batch comes out perfect, we'll be fine,"

"Ok, well the staff should probably start setting up the tables and stuff. The wedding will be starting soon and the reception is right after,"

Sookie nodded and began ordering her staff outside to set up.

xox

An hour and a half later, Luke walked into the house followed by the kids and set the bags of puppy stuff down. He got everything he thought necessary. Food, food bowls, chew toys, a bed, a collar, and gates.

"Thanks Babette for watching her," Luke said.

"No problem, suga. She's such a sweet thing. Just call if you ever need anything. I know everything there is to know about pets," Babette said, standing up and heading out the door.

"Hannah!" Lauren and Will shouted, running over to the puppy and playing with her.

Luke, being Luke, was concerned at first. He made sure to watch them carefully, afraid the dog might bite one of them.

"Come on, guys. We need to go buy stuff for dinner tonight," Luke said.

"Can Hannah come with us?" Lauren asked.

"No, Laurie. Taylor will throw a fit if we take her inside,"

"But, you like making Taylor mad, daddy," Will told him.

"True, but I think it's best if we leave Hannah here. She'll be fine and we won't be long," Luke told them, setting the gates up in the kitchen and placing Hannah inside. He took the twins hands and walked to Doose's with them.

xox

Lorelai walked in at eight-thirty that night, exhausted. She set her purse and keys down on the coffee table and then walked into the kitchen, where a heavenly aroma was coming from.

"Mommy!" Lauren shouted when she saw Lorelai walk in and jumped out of her seat and over to Lorelai, hugging her legs tightly.

"Lauren, baby, look at you. You're all covered in flour," Lorelai said, smiling and wiping some flour off of Lauren's nose..

"We're making you dinner and dessert," Lauren said, flashing a big smile at her mother.

"Really now?" Lorelai said, picking up her daughter and looking at her two men who were currently working together on making what appeared to be lasanga. "What are we having?"

Will opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by barking coming from the living room.

"Was... was that barking?" Lorelai questioned.

"We got a puppy!" Will said.

"What?" Lorelai asked, setting Lauren down. Lauren took her hand and led her to the living room with Will.

The twins headed over to where Hannah was currently lying down in her bed.

"Aw, cute!" Lorelai said, bending down and petting the puppy. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"It's a girl. We named her Hannah," Will said.

"Hannah, that's a pretty name. You guys stay here, I'm going to go talk to your dad,"

She left the twins to play with Hannah and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, a puppy, huh? I thought we agreed no pets?" Lorelai asked, crossing her arms and pretending to be mad.

"I know, I know. We were walking through town and the pets were outside and the twins begged to go see them. Then they resorted to begging to buy the puppy and if you hadn't taught Lauren that pout of yours, we'd be pet free. They said they wanted to suprise you,"

"That pout is a really useful tool," Lorelai said, smiling at Luke.

Luke smiled back, relieved that she wasn't angry, and Lorelai walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I can't believe after all these years of begging you to let us get a dog, you finally gave in,"

"Yeah, well, it's hard to turn them down. Especially with that pout Lauren has mastered, thanks to you,"

"Hey, that pout really comes in handy, mister. So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Lasanga, salad, and cheery pie for dessert," Luke said.

"Mmm, sounds delicious," she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"How was the wedding?" he asked.

"Very eventful,"

"What happened?"

"Well, to start off, Sookie got in a fight with Jackson and forgot to make the crab cakes the bride wanted for the reception. Then, the music the bride was supposed to walk down the aisle to wouldn't play for some reason. Michel made the ring bearer, who was only three, cry. The flower girl threw a fit and almost ripped her dress. The groom came in late with a hangover and the bride started crying. Ugh, it was all a mess,"

"Wow, that is a mess," he said, turning his head and looking at her. "You look exhausted,"

"I am. It's been a very long and tiring day. I think I'm going to go take a bubble bath,"

"Ok, dinner should be ready by the time you get out,"

Luke kissed her before she headed upstairs to start her bubble bath.

xox

After dinner, the Danes' family all went into the living room to watch movies. Lorelai said she was really tired and was going to go on up to bed. She walked upstairs and climbed under the covers and turned the tv on to Saturday Night Live. Her and Rory used to mock that show a lot when Rory was younger. She decided she'd watch that as she tried to fall asleep.

"Mommy?" a little voice near the door came.

Lorelai turned over and saw Lauren standing by the door and looking at her.

"What's up, babe?" she asked.

"Can I lay down with you?" Lauren asked.

Lorelai sensed something was up and motioned for Lauren to sit with her. Lauren ran to the bed, teddy bear in hand, and climbed under the covers with her mom.

"Everything ok?" Lorelai asked her, wrapping an arm around her.

Lauren nodded. "I miss you,"

"Why do you miss me, hun?" Lorelai asked, tucking a stray curl behind Lauren's ear.

"I don't see you no mores. You are always gone when I wake up and when I go to sleep, you aren't there,"

"I know mommy's been busy lately and hasn't been spending much time with you guys. I had lots of work to do, but things won't be like that anymore. I only had to work so much because of that wedding we were having, but it's over now and I'll be spending much more time with you, ok?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Are you going to be home to read me a bedtime story?"

"I'll even read you _two_ bedtime stories. How does that sound?"

"I wuv you, mommy," Lauren said, smiling and hugging Lorelai.

"I love you, too, angel,"

"Can I watch tv with you?"

"Sure," Lorelai said and her and Lauren got comfortable under the covers.

xox

Luke had already put Will to bed and headed upstairs. When he opened the door, he found Lauren and Lorelai peacefully sleeping with Lauren curled up beside Lorelai. He walked over to the bed and gently picked Lauren up so as not to wake her. He carried her downstairs and placed her in bed before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Lauren opened her eyes slightly and mumbled, "Daddy?"

"Shh, go to sleep," he said, tucking her in and walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door halfway.

-----

**A/N: **I know it's been forever since I last updated. I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to update as much as possible. I wrote a long chap for you guys since it's been a while. Hope you like it!


End file.
